El deseo más profundo
by Angy Mizuhara
Summary: One-shot. Existe una cueva donde el deseo más profundo de tu corazón es revelado. ¿que le mostrará a nuestros queridos chicos? Advertencia: Lemmon incluido. Dedicado especialmente para Aome Kon. espero que te guste.


Hola, no acostumbro escribir o hablar antes de narrar un capitulo, es una costumbre que perdí con el paso del tiempo, pero hoy he hecho una excepción para responder a una solicitud que he recibido una y otra vez. Aome, este fic está dedicado especialmente para ti.

Aun no decido bien si el fic " **Una segunda oportunidad"** tendrá un lemmon hard, quizá sea sweet, por el carácter de los personajes, pero en realidad no lo he pensado a profundidad. Lamento decirte, que si faltan algunos problemas para ellos dos, pero quería darte ese lemmon de la pareja que tanto amamos.

Así que espero que te guste, y si a alguien más también le agrada, me hacen muy feliz leer sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias por todo.

 **Capitulo único. - El deseo más profundo**.

' _ **esto será genial**_ ' había dicho el rubio y pecoso Max, al tiempo que acomodaba su saco de dormir y su mochila en la caja de la camioneta, antes de subir a ella para ayudar a Tyson.

Hacía poco más de un mes que los torneos y los viajes habían finalizado y los chicos pensaron que sería una buena idea ir a acampar. Kai no estaba seguro de quien había sugerido tal aberración, él odiaba acampar, de tan solo pensar en los mosquitos y que tendría que aguantar los ronquidos de Tyson una vez más, sentía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, más su imagen se vería dañada y sobre todo, lo más importante, Ray iría.

Ray había lucido casi igual de emocionado que sus amigos, y con una sonrisa en el rostro le había preguntado, _**'iras también verdad?**_ ' y como un estúpido hasta había ofrecido el transporte, así que ahí estaba ahora, conduciendo su preciosa camioneta nueva, con los dos ruidos atrás, y el siempre tranquilo Ray de copiloto, sintiendo ese nerviosismo creer en su interior. Tanía ya un tiempo sintiéndose extraño con la presencia del oriental. Sus manos sudaban, su corazón se aceleraba y en las noches... en las noches tenía sueños raros que no quería aceptar. Aun así le gustaba su compañía y no deseaba por nada en el mundo perderse un solo instante con el chino de dorados ojos que ahora estaban enfocados en el mapa frente a él.

- **creo que debes dar vuelta en ese camino y nos adentraremos al bosque** \- dijo el chino, buscando la ruta que les habían indicado en la última gasolinera, ' _ **un lugar paradisiaco**_ ' habían dicho, y todos, o al menos 3 de ellos se habían emocionado con la idea de encontrar ese lugar.

Kai simplemente asintió, y trató de concentrarse en la canción que reproducía su estéreo, ignorando lo más posible la presencia del chino que emanaba ese delicioso aroma. - **es aquí** \- dijo repentinamente el pelinegro, señalando el lugar en el mapa, casi saltando en su lugar. El ruso detuvo el vehículo y sintió como los otros dos bajaban rápidamente y buscaban el " _lugar paradisiaco_ " que les habían dicho aquellos hombres en la gasolinera.

Estuvieron un par de horas hasta que Max gritó eufórico que lo había encontrado, al tiempo que corría hacia los mayores que estaban terminando de acomodar el campamento. Kai dejo en el suelo la leña y le miró con fastidio, ¿porque siempre tenían que ser tan ruidosos? - **Vamos vengan! es mejor de lo que nos dijeron!** \- exclamaba sonriendo aún más a cada palabra, o eso pensó el bicolor, que con su característico ' _ **hmpf**_ ' siguió a los demás hacia una cueva algo escondida por la vegetación.

Debía admitir que el lugar era hermoso, frio y húmedo, pero hermoso, tenía un pequeño lago de color verde-azulado que parecía brillar y que reflejaba toda clase de figuras en las rocosas paredes llenas de estalactitas. Ray fue el primero en entrar. Con rapidez se deshizo de su traje chino quedando únicamente con sus ajustados boxes, logrando poner nervioso al ruso - **que haces?** \- le preguntó

- **veré si nos dijeron la verdad, de todos aquí soy el que nada mejor, y creo que puedo descubrir esa bóveda oculta de la que nos hablaron, espéreme aquí** \- les dijo y se sumergió en las tranquilas aguas.

Un minuto

Dos minutos

Tres minutos

Cuatro minutos

- **es todo!** \- se levantó rápidamente el ruso de la roca en la que se había sentado a esperar y se desvistió al igual que el chino - **iré a buscarlo** \- dijo y se arrojó al agua ante la mirada preocupada de los menores.

El sabía nadar perfectamente, pero aun así sentía miedo, no por él, sino por el chino.

Buceó un tramo y entonces le vio, con la cara pegada a una pared de roca. Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y se dio cuenta, Ray era mucho más listo de lo que creyó _**'está respirando burbujas de aire**_ ' pensó, y le tomó el brazo. Al sentirlo el chino le miró y sonrió levemente e indicándole que lo siguiera, lo guió hasta la bóveda que estaban buscando.

Kai tomó una gran bocanada de aire en cuanto su cabeza se asomó a la superficie, junto a él, el asiático le sonreía abiertamente - **me tarde mucho?** \- le preguntó casi inocentemente

- **si** \- contestó apenas

- **y te preocupaste? por eso viniste a buscarme?** \- su sonrisa pareció crecer ante la idea

- **hmpf** \- no le agradaba ese comentario - **los chicos estaban preocupados** \- se justificó.

- **entonces iré a decirles que la encontré** \- dijo y se sumergió de nuevo, dejándolo solo.

' _ **en esa cueva, hay una bóveda escondida, se dice que si la encuentras, te mostrará lo que realmente desea tu corazón**_ ' esas palabras habían sido las que provocaron aquella insistencia por localizar el lugar exacto y por lo que tuvo que conducir tres horas más de lo normal, tan solo por encontrar ese montón de rocas y agua.

Soltó un bufido molesto y se sentó en el borde, la bóveda al menos era impresionante, tenía algunas pinturas rupestres y en el que debería ser el techo, había una especie de hoyo, que permitía ver el cielo. era tarde, los tonos rojizos de las nubes que alcanzaba a ver así lo indicaban, debería regresar? o mejor esteraría a Ray y volverían juntos? la segunda opción le pareció mejor, así que se acomodó, esperando con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y la mirada fija en el agua.

- **la cueva me mostrará lo que realmente desea mi corazón** \- recordó aquella frase, analizándola, ' _ **lo que realmente desea mi corazón**_ ' una sensación conocida le invadió al pensar en eso, ¿qué era lo que realmente quería su corazón? ¿Acaso él lo sabía? ¿Lo sabría la cueva?

Miró el agua clara, quieta, apacible, y un rostro comenzó a tomar forma. Conforme se acercaba, la nitidez de sus facciones se hizo presente, y en unos segundos le vio emerger del agua, cual sirena, sonriendo, con sus brillantes ojos dorados fijos en él.

 **-los chicos irán a preparar la cena** \- informó, saliendo del agua al igual que el ruso - **no nos molestarán por un rato** \- su sonrisa cambió al mirarle fijamente a los ojos, tan cerca, que casi podía sentir su aliento tibio en su rostro.

' _ **Lo que realmente desea mi corazón**_ ' volvió a pensar el ruso, sintiendo que su cuerpo lo traicionaría en cualquier segundo, con Ray tan cerca de él, sonriéndole de esa forma tan extraña y mirándole como justo ahora lo hacía, cada vez más cerca.

Y entonces pasó. Sus labios inevitablemente se encontrarlos, y una traviesa mano se coló por entre los negros y húmedos cabellos, tratando de profundizar aquel primer beso. Sintió entonces como todo su cuerpo despertaba, sintiéndose más vivo, más activo y sonrió ' _ **es esto lo que en verdad desea mi corazón**_ ' pensó y se dejó llevar por aquella maravillosa sensación que experimentaba.

la mano de Ray se posó con gracia en su muslo, acariciándolo, despertando aún más aquel miembro que Kai no se preocupó por ocultar como en ocasiones pasadas, e inclinando su cuerpo contra el chino, logró recostarse sobre él, incrementando el contacto entre sus cuerpos húmedos y ávidos de caricias.

Un gemido salió de labios del chino, rompiendo el beso, cuando sintió la hombría del ruso chocar contra la propia, desatando una nueva clase de sensaciones completamente desconocidas para él - **Kai** \- gimió nuevamente, al sentir como la lengua del otro recorría su cuello y besaba de cuando en cuando causándole deliciosos estremecimientos.

Kai solo sonrió ante el cuerpo del moreno, podría jurar que aquello era completamente nuevo para él, pues la forma en que se movía y vibraba ante cada toque era simplemente excepcional. continuó su camino descendente, y sintió como el espacio se terminaba, pero no le importó y volvió al agua, no sin antes besar y lamer cada centímetro del pecho del asiático, prestando especial atención a ese par de botones rosados que ahora se encontraban endurecidos y sensibles ante su tacto, arrancando suspiros y gemidos al oriental.

- **mírame** \- le dijo, pues desde hacía un rato ya que mantenía sus doradas orbes ocultas tras sus parpados y así lo hizo, sonrojado ante la escena que se le presentaba. Kai se encontraba en el agua, con el rostro sonrojado y sonriéndole con lujuria, mirándole directamente a los ojos - **ven** \- le ordenó ahora y él obedeció, entrando a la cristalina agua junto al ruso, quien le envolvió en sus brazos y le besó con pasión nuevamente. Ray pudo sentir, como de un rápido movimiento, su ropa interior le fue arrebatada y depositada sin cuidado en la loza sobre la que había estado sentado, y como sin alguna indicación previa, el bicolor de ojos escarlata le sujetaba de la cintura y colocaba una de sus piernas sobre su hombro, dejando frente a su rostro aquel palpitante y necesitado de atención miembro, el cual engulló con prisa.

Ray no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro suspiro al sentir la húmeda y caliente boca del ruso envolver su pene erecto. un mar de sensaciones invadió su cuerpo ahora, apenas y podía sujetarse de la roca o del techo de la bóveda y sintió vértigo mezclado con un creciente placer al saberse completamente en manos de alguien más, intentó sujetarse de los hombros del ruso, pero desistió al sentir un intruso colarse por su virginal entrada, estimulándolo con muy poca sutileza.

Kai sonrió aún más al sentir como el otro temblaba de placer y miedo ante la situación donde se encontraba, completamente expuesto, dependiente de él, a su merced. Introdujo entonces un dedo, solo uno, sintiendo como la cavidad casi ardiendo el chino apresaba su digito, en una sensación que se le antojó por demás deseable. Continuó lamiendo y succionando, e introdujo un segundo y luego un tercero, logrando arrancar cada vez más suspiros y gemidos de labios del oriental, sintiéndose orgulloso pues aquello era obra completamente suya.

- **Kai...** \- gimió - **ya no lo resisto** \- le suplicó y Kai supo que era tiempo, pues tampoco él podría resistirse por más tiempo. Retiró sus dedos y bajó a Ray de sus hombros, girándolo - **sube** \- le indicó el ruso y el chino le obedeció de inmediato, quedando sobre la piedra que había usado de asiento antes. Kai hizo lo propio, y tomando su propio miembro, lo dirigió hacia la entrada del otro que permanecía de rodilla frente a él.

Lentamente y con cuidado comenzó a introducirlo, sabiendo por la ausencia de sonidos, que aquello no era placentero para el asiático como lo era para él. Un sollozo se escapó de los labios del chino y Kai detuvo su incursión - **estas bien?** \- preguntó con un tono preocupado en su voz

- **sí, no te detengas** \- le indicó el otro, acomodándose para darle un mejor acceso. El ruso asintió y continúo su avance, sintiendo una ligera resistencia. Sabía que podría ser doloroso si no se relajaba lo suficiente, así que para ayudarle, buscó con su mano el miembro del chino y continuó masajeándolo con cariño y cuidado, logrando escuchar nuevos suspiros.

Las sensaciones parecían incrementarse a cada segundo, por un lado la mano experta del ruso sobre él, y por otro lado el miembro palpitante adentrándose cada vez más. Podía sentir su cabeza dándole vueltas, sin poder concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuesen aquellas sensaciones que parecían querer volverlo loco de placer. Cuando Kai sintió que podría continuar, comenzó a realizar ese delicioso movimiento de vaivén, centrándose en la estrechez que le envolvía. Poco a poco los movimientos se volvieron más y más veloces y frecuentes. Sus gemidos se mezclaron con los de Ray y pronto ambos no lograron articular ninguna palabra, sus voces se tornaron en gemidos y sonidos roncos de sus gargantas, pero tampoco era que necesitaran palabras para expresar lo que ahora sus cuerpos gritaban.

Aquella danza los llevó al cielo y de vuelta a la tierra, sintiendo una nueva urgencia en sus vientres, aumentaron aún más la velocidad, el choque de su pelvis contra los glúteos redondos y perfectos del chino entre mezclado con los gemidos que ahora resonaban en toda la bóveda, le hicieron darse cuenta que ya no faltaba mucho para el final, la presión en su bajo vientre le alcanzó nuevamente y sin querer contenerse, liberó su semilla dentro del chino y este, al sentir aquello liberó la propia en la mano de su ahora amante.

Cansados, Kai salió del interior del chino, dejando un hilillo de semen que limpió con rapidez antes de abrazar al chico de piel acanelada que intentaba recuperar el aliento.

- **te amo** \- le confesó y le vio sonreír y cerrando sus ojos, respiró el aroma de su fragante piel.

- **Kai?-** escuchó su voz algo distante y abriendo los ojos, le vio en el agua con la mirada confusa - **que estabas pensando eh?** \- le preguntó nadando hacia atrás, alejándose un poco.

- **de que hablas?** \- le dijo extrañado, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa, notó algo que no debería estar ahí. Ray traía puesto su bóxer, y él tenía una visible erección.

- **emmm... nada, regresemos, comienza a hacer frio aquí** \- le dijo y sonriendo se zambulló en el agua.

¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar ahí? ¿Acaso fue su imaginación?

Kai sacudió su cabeza y se sumergió igual que el chino, y le siguió por el mismo camino de antes, sintiéndose extrañamente triste por haber creído en un sueño.

Estaba tan distraído pensando en su infortunio, que no se dio cuenta que su acompañante se había detenido y chocó con su espalda. Levantó la vista y lo vio girarse, sonriente y sin previo aviso le besó. Los ojos del ruso se abrieron con sorpresa, y tan rápido como llegó, el beso termino y un sonriente Ray le dio la espalda y se alejó.

- **ya era hora que regresaran, nosotros también queremos ir a ver** \- dijo Tyson molesto cuando ambos chicos emergieron del otro lado.

- **es tan genial como nos dijeron?** \- preguntó Max sonriente.

 **-Es mejor de lo que se imaginan** \- respondió Ray mirando de reojo al ruso, sonrojado- **definitivamente les encantará, es mágica** -

Kai lo vio salir del agua, aquella húmeda prenda se pegaba a su redondo y firme trasero, evocando imágenes en su mente, se vio a si mismo salir también, y a Tyson y Max entrar juntos en su lugar. Se sentía confundido y extraño...

¿Había soñado todo aquello, los besos, las caricias, los suspiros, las sensaciones? miró a Ray en cuanto quedaron solos y éste desvió la mirada sonrojado, pero había algo más, algo que le recordaba al Ray de su visión, ¿había deseo en su mirada?

- **Ray yo...** -

- **tuviste un sueño?**

- **creo que sí, tu también?**

- **si...**

- **en tu sueño...-** desvió la mirada avergonzado

- **sí, estabas tú y yo y nosotros...** \- mordió su labio inferior, aún más sonrojado que antes.

Kai alzó la vista y aquella imagen se le antojo adorable y sin poder resistirse más, le besó, sintió que con timidez el chino correspondía a sus caricias y pronto la duda desapareció.

- **entonces si es mágica esa bóveda?** \- preguntó el chino

- **creo que si me mostró exactamente lo que mi corazón más desea... y a ti?**

- **me mostró a ti justo así, como ahora...** \- le sonrió dulcemente - **y si esto tampoco es real?** \- el temor se dibujó en su rostro y Kai le atrajo más hacia él

- **tendremos que averiguarlo fuera de esta cueva** \- le sonrió antes de compartir otro beso - **¿vamos a la tienda?**

Ray asintió sonriente y así, tomados de la mano, abandonaron aquel misterioso lugar. Ese campamento, después de todo, había sido una idea maravillosa.

 **Fin**


End file.
